emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8122 (12th April 2018)
Plot As Ross walks towards her, a terrified Rhona begs him not to hurt her. In the café, Charity insists to Noah she didn't mean what she said yesterday and suggests they hug it out. Noah questions why Charity is acting weird. Ross apologises to Rhona for scaring her; he doesn't know where this behaviour is coming from. Rhona does. She comments her addiction made her a liar and nearly lost her everyone she loves. She begs Ross not to go there but states she can't help him until he admits he's abusing painkillers. Rhona presents Ross with a blister pack of pills. After downing two pills, Ross admits he has a problem. Paddy stuns Chas by presenting her with booklets for a new home. Megan informs tearful Vanessa that Charity didn't sleep with the man last night. Vanessa realises she can't give up on Charity. With some help from Doug, Liv and Gabby reunite at the B&B. Chas cannot process that Paddy wants them to buy a house when they haven't even discussed living together. Chas asks Paddy to drop the idea but Paddy has already put in an offer. At Smithy Cottage, Ross tells Rhona the painkillers he's been prescribed barely touch the surface. He questions what kind of life he's going to live with his face looking the way it does. Rhona assures Ross the right girl will see past his injury but he can't see how as Debbie can barely stand to be around him. Rhona admits she had a relapse last year after everything with Pierce but she let her friends help her. She realised she was only hurting herself and deserved better. Ross believes he deserves this after all the bad things he's done in the past. Chas can't believe Paddy has put an offer in on a house without even consulting her. Paddy apologises but hopes Chas will be able to get past it and see this as a positive thing for their family. Chas insists all the change is too much, and although the pub isn't perfect, it's familiar and she's staying put. Ross begs Rhona not to tell Pete about this. Rhona is unsure. Liv suggests she and Gabby get drunk but Gabby refuses. When Pete returns to Dale View, Ross establishes his brother hasn't spoken to Rhona. He's relieved until Rhona appears. Gerry pitches up at the B&B with some cakes, tactlessly warning Gabby and Liv that food in prison isn't up to much. Gabby spots Gerry's sketch pad and has a look. Gerry demands she gives it back but Gabby refuses so Gerry chases after Gabby in an attempt to retrieve his sketch pad. Whilst Gabby and Gerry are distracted, Liv sneaks a bottle of vodka under her jacket. Ross thanks Rhona for not saying anything. Rhona encourages Ross to speak to a doctor about pain management. Paddy brings Chas a cactus as a peace offering. Vanessa approaches Charity to talk. She concedes she shouldn't have gone to the police but tells Charity she only did as she couldn't bear Bails getting away with hurting her. Vanessa calls Charity amazing and they both admit they still really like each other before sharing a kiss. After being sick again, Chas apologises to Paddy for earlier and inquires if he withdrew his offer. Paddy had hoped Chas would've calmed down and given moving a serious thought as he doesn't believe bringing their baby up above a pub is for the best. Chas loses it. She pushes Paddy out the room then throws the cactus at the door. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guests lounge *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode, written by Helen Childs was aired posthumously. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,120,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes